Love and Lost
by Cagalli-01
Summary: Danny is out on missions all the time. Sam is still stuck in Amitypark. And now it's their wedding day but where is Danny? Big spoiler warning for ppl who haven't seen Phantom Planet. DxS Chapter 3 available
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys. Um I know I've been gone since like forever but I didn't really feel like writing. But then I got this idea in my head about this story so I'm writing it. I'm still working on Life After b ut it may be awhile but there is only like 3 chapters left but I just gotta write them. Then again the story just kinda got boring after awhile but I do plan on finishing it unlike some people. But it will just take time. I may have one chapter done by the end of the summer but I don't know. Um, Little Sister on the other hand it is done but I just need reviews for that story. Then there's the sequel for it too. So lets geta move on. And here we go.

* * *

Love and Lost

Prologue

Danny Phantom saved the world and everyone in the town, no, everyone in the hole world knew that he was in fact Danny Fenton. But it didn't really matter to anyone anymore. Everyone was as happy as ever just to be living in peace once again. Then there's Tucker who is now the youngest Mayor of Amitypark. Who knew that an techno-geek could be that when he's like 15. But then again, Tucker would do good for this town better then the last Mayor who was Vlad Masters. Which he is out in space and probably killed since that meteor hit him. Then Danny was finally happy with his parents knowing that we was in fact Danny Phantom and that he got the love of his life, Sam Manson.

Since that day, when he saved the world. Danny has been gone for days to weeks to months and during that time Sam and the rest of his family would get worried over him. Well, since the world knew of his identity they wanted him to do some ghost work all around the world. But whenever he did come back he was tired and spent a night to a day sleeping. Then he would spend the rest of his time with Sam and the new Mayor of town. Mostly with Sam though.

He took her to movies, dinners and romantic flights over the town, so they're love grew. But he never took her away with him when he had to go on missions that the government gave him and that was only to protect her.

During the time that he was gone. Sam did her usual stuff. A.k.a. go to school and wondered when Danny would come back. Eventually as time passed Sam's patients grew toward Danny since now he was often late from missions but he often made up for it, and she also graduated from high school. Danny on the other hand didn't go to school, he got private tutors who taught him while he was on his missions and after them. So he also passed but Sam still got better grades then him. She then went on to University to become an artist. After she graduated from the University and Danny was back from one of his missions, it was then that he proposed to her and that was basically when it all started.

T.B.C

* * *

A/N: This was going to be a one shot but I think it's going to be a two shot really since the next chapter is going to be the main story and this was just a filler to it. Basically this was a spoiler for anyone who didn't watch Phantom Planet and if you didn't then you should cuz it's really good. Look for it on 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here we go again. This is the main story to Love and Lost. So I hope you enjoy it. Thanks.

* * *

Love and Lost 

Chapter 1

It's been a year since Danny proposed to me. I was sooo happy at the time he did it too and so was he. Just twirling us around in circles in the clear blue sky. It was perfect. But too bad this isn't.

Excited as I was, I set up everything for the wedding and it was a year ago since Danny left to go on another mission. Apparently this was a long mission but I got the odd letter now and again so I knew that he was still alive. The best thing was, was that he never forgot about the important things while he was gone. He remembered this like his families birthdays and we had a glimpse of him here and there but he couldn't stay long enough as he would have liked and a lot of other things. I knew Danny would come to our wedding even if he was late.

So everything was perfect with streamers, flowers and other ornaments all around the chapel. The only thing left was me to wear my white dress. Yep, white. I didn't like it at first well you know since I'm a goth and a recyclo-vegetarian. But I was willing to do this for Danny. As people were getting set in their places. I got into my white wedding dress which was a full length dress that had little black patterns around the chest area and at the bottom of the dress. It also had little flowers here and there. Then my hair was completely down and had curls at the bottom. Then I had a slim silver chain that was close to tight around my neck. Then there was also my veil which was coloured like my dress.

When everyone was seated, Tucker, the mayor of Amitypark, was standing where he should be which was supposed to be beside Danny since he was his best man then Jazz was behind the double doors with me since she was my maid of honour. Then there was Dani, Danny's cousin, who was the flower girl. We waited for half an hour before all three of us walked down the aisle. From there we waited telling each other funny stories and embarrassing moments about each other for two and a half hours.

"Where's Danny, Jazz? I'm getting worried." I asked my maid of honour as I kept looking at the double doors that I passed though only hours before.

"I, I don't know Sam. Just be patient he'll be here soon." but the look on Jazz's face didn't convince me that much. So I waited a bit more which was in total five hours and by that time I knew he wasn't coming. Tears were starting to build up in my eyes but I knew I couldn't cry. I didn't want to. If wasn't here so be it. So I went back up to the front which in that time I sat down at one of the chairs since it was stupid to actually wait standing up for five hours, and I told everyone that they could go and enjoy the rest of the festivities like supper and the dance. So everyone left, including the bridesmaids. Which they gave concerning looks as they left and a could whispered comforting words and pats on the back when they walked by. Me, on the other hand, I went back to my house and changed out of the wedding dress to my formal atire . From there I left my house and walked around town in sorrow.

As I wondered around, I wasn't looking where I was going. I went to the first place Danny and I had our first Fakeout Makeout, our first kiss, places where we went out and eventually I ended up at Maddie's and Jack Fenton's house. I knew no one was inside since they were all still at the festivities, so I went in and found my way to the lab that was in the basement. Then I just stared at the portal. The Ghost Portal. The thing that turned Danny into the halfa he was now. Also the reason why Danny wasn't with her that was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. But it didn't end up that way, did it. So in my sorrow I opened the ghost portal and walked right through with nothing on except the clothes that I had on my back.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: I decided that this would have chapters. But don't worry it won't have too many. So until next time. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back with another part of the story and it may be the last part or the second last part. So here it goes.

* * *

Love and Lost 

Chapter 2

Surrounded by nothing. Just air. Floating. Floating to no where. No destination, no portal taken. She just floated around the ghost realm and as she floated she slowly forgot everything that she came to remember. Except for one thing. Her wedding. She couldn't remember any of the people that were there, all she could remember was that she was stood up and that she waited for a very long time.

From that despair, loneliness, and depression grew and that made her into a totally different person. All those emotions made the ghost energy around her react more and from that it slowly fused with her cells. Which made her a ghost. But no a full ghost just a half ghost, a halfa some may say. But the bad thing about it is that she has no idea that this happened and only recognizes herself as she is now. She doesn't even know she's a halfa.

She's not even wearing the same clothes she had on when she came in the Ghost Zone. It's not like her original clothes changed to the opposite color or anything. It was that her hole outfit changed. It changed into her wedding dress practically the same wedding dress that she had on for her wedding. But it wasn't white, it was black. Just like everything else in the ghost zone everything changed into the opposite colour. The dress, black with a bit of white. Her hair was as white as snow. Her violet eyes turned into a blood red colour. Her hair grew too. It was now in the midst of her back and it had a little sway in the strands.

As she ventured through the ghost zone, the ghosts soon known her as the 'Lost Bride' and it was many years later. By that time she hated even the slightest wedding ceremony. It didn't matter the size, she just despised anyone that could be happy with their significant other. She would destroy anything that resemblance a wedding. And from that hatred of others happiness a portal opened and she went through.

* * *

5 years after the failure wedding 

It was a glorious day in the town of Amitypark. The sun was shining, where was little clouds in the air and a nice cool breeze flew by the town. The mayor a.k.a. Tucker Foiley was going to marry his long time crush Jasmine Fenton. Everyone was ready for the ceremony to start. Tucker was waiting at the front of the chapel in a black tux and was wearing a white lilly. Jazz was in the back waiting for the wedding to start. She was totally nervous. She wore a slim white dress, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a tiara and the obvious white veil. Jack and Maddy were also in the back. Jack was to walk Jazz down the aisle and Maddy was one of her brides maids. As the wedding song started the ring bearer and the flower girl walked out from the back, then came the brides maids, and lastly the young bride. Everyone was in awe when Jazz walked down the aisle. She looked stunning to everyone who saw her. But the worst thing happened just when she got to the mantle.

* * *

The portal ended up in front of a church. Just the place she wanted to be. Ya right. It was the last place. 'Why am I here?' she asked herself as she floated down toward the window of the church. As she looked through she saw a wedding taking place and the bride just got to the mantle. At the site of her, her furry grew in her darkened heart. Her eyes glowed a brilliant ruby red. At that point she burst into the hall and collected a ball of ecto plasm in her hand and through it groom. 

Danny, on the other hand, was standing beside Tucker dressed in a black suit, since he was his best man. His ghost sense didn't go off until the ghost came into the church. As she threw her ecto plasm energy ball at Tucker, Danny pushed him away and took the hit. Tucker now lying on the floor, all the guest scurrying out of the church, and Jazz was just standing there in shock.

"No one is going to get married. Not now, NOT EVER!!" She yelled at the people still left in the church. She then started to gather energy in her hands and throw them at the people still left in the church. Danny, during that time transformed into Danny Phantom, and blocked all the attacks. Nether of them knew they were fighting the ones they loved. From that they didn't hold back. But the Lost Bride never really wanted to fight. It was just in her, in her heart that she didn't want this wedding to go on. Especially when her own wedding went down the drain in failure.

Everyone left the building after the fight started, so the only ones left were the Lost Bride and Danny Phantom. Energy ball were thrown everywhere, fists were flying and glass and other objects were broken. "Why are you here? Why did you even interrupt this Wedding?" Danny yelled while they were hand to hand combat. "I interrupted this wedding, dear boy, because there should have never been a wedding in the first place. Especially when mine didn't even work out!" The Lost Bride responded. The Each of them were getting tired by this time, but Danny had more energy left than the other. The Lost Bride was still new at this hole fighting bit, but she still had her brains. They went at it again with all the ecto plasm energy balls, fists, icicles, and screams going everywhere. Eventually the Lost Bride ended up shooting Danny outside the church. They had multiple bruises everywhere on their skin and neither of them were gonna give in.

"No more, no more. No more." she kept whispering. Her eyes slowly turning back to their original colour, tears started to well up in her eyes. Thoughts about her forgotten wedding flew through her mind, practically everything that she wanted to forget was coming back to her and she didn't know what to do. She didn't want anything more to do with this battle anymore either. What she done, was done and all she wanted to do now was wander around this particular world without having to worry about anything and forget about the thoughts that came back to her mind. But no, she couldn't, she couldn't leave this fight, she had to finish this fight against this Danny Phantom she heard about so much in the ghost realm. They charged at each other again but this time when Danny hit her, she flew across the sky and hit the church, which was made out of bricks.

At that moment she was too weak and unconscious to told her ghost side so two silver rings appeared around the unconscious woman's waist, her arms were limp and her head was slumped forward, and dissipated around her. Just when it finished, Danny looked at the other halfa with wonder. Her black hair, plaid skirt, and her belly shirt looked so familiar to him. It was then that a portal opened up behind her and two familiar figures came out. One was Skulker, the famous ghost hunter, and the other was Ember, the once has been in the human realm(but many still loved her). They gathered the halfa in they arms and at once the rings appeared again and transformed her back into her original-self. Then they left a shocked Danny in the spot in was in hovering just above the ground and returned to the Ghost Zone.

* * *

A/N: There this chapter is done finally. I think there is going to be one more chapter but I'm not too sure. It depends on how it plays out. So Read and review! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back and I brought another chapter along with me. I hope you enjoy it.

Love and Lost

Chapter 3 - Rest and Thinking

It was now quiet in Amitypark, the fighting was over but the churches hall and the street was a mess. Either it was ruined or tipped over. It was no longer nice for the Tucker/Fenton wedding. The weather was still wonderful though but it was just too bad that the wedding had to get put off for another day. They were just hopping now that the same ghost wouldn't come and interrupt it this time.

Danny still stood on the street, left in a daze. The familiar clothing that the other halfa was wearing kept on tugging at his brain. Just where has he seen it before? He knew that he seen it somewhere in his life but too many years have past and he just couldn't put his finger on it. This was just going to disturb him until he solved it.

"Come on Danny, it's no use standing there anymore." Tucker said as he walked up to Danny putting his hand on his shoulder and slowly pushing him toward his vehicle. "We might as well enjoy the rest of the evening that we had planed. It might not be that special but it just can't go to waste, right?" Danny just gave a fatal hmm as he was still in his little wonder land. "Danny, are you alright?" Tucker asked since he never got a real response out of his life long friend and that he wasn't really himself after that last battle. That question though knocked Danny out of his daydream. "Oh ya, I'm fine Tucker. I was just thinking." stated Danny. Tucker on the other hand just shook his head and continued to lead him to his car.

In the other realm, Skulker and Ember took Sam into a little room where there was a double bed in the middle of the room with a little nightstand beside it. On the nightstand was a regular old fashion lamp. There was also a balcony on the right side of the room when you come in from the door, which was right in front of the bed, and there was a vanity table straight across from the door. The only thing that the vanity table held was a mirror and a single brush for later. The two ghosts laid Sam in the bed and Skulker left leaving Ember and Sam on their own. Since Sam was still unconscious Ember had to take off her regular clothes and change her into a nightgown. This nightgown though would not transform though when Sam would later return to her ghostly self after the long nap.

It was now in the middle of the night when the napping Sam changed back into her ghostly self. It had been years that she had been a ghost so it was only natural when she was truly regenerated that she would turn back into this form.

She slept for a little longer after she transformed. When she woke, she wondered where she was. The only place she had been in the ghost realm was in the space between the worlds. No one really cared for her so why would they care now. It didn't matter anyway. The only thing she had on her mind was that dreadful wedding that she destroyed. Thank God there are people that can feel the same way she does.

Sam got out of the bed that she was in and looked at herself in the mirror that was present in the room. Everything seemed normal to her, her white hair, her blue eyes, and her pale skin. Everything was the same, except for the lone garment that she wore, the nightdress. She knew it wasn't hers, so whom could it belong to. At that moment the door to the room opened to revile Ember carrying a tray for food. "Oh your up, I thought that you might have wanted some food when you awoke." Ember walked over to the nightstand and placed the tray there. When Sam heard the tray was placed she fully turned around. "Why am I here? What is your purpose for taking care of me now? I have been in this realm for many years now and no one has bothered with me. So why are you doing this?"

Ember ignored the question for the moment and fixed the bed that Sam had just risen from. After it was made she sat on it and patted the spot next to her insinuating for Sam to sit there. Sam thought it over for a second but slowly made her way to the bed and sat down away from the strange blue haired ghost. "This is mine and Skulker's house, and you're in the spare bedroom. You're here because we think that you could be the downfall of that dreaded Phantom kid. It seemed after you were knocked out the kid had some sort of, how can I say it, he kind of knew you. But I could be wrong. We can also teach you how to fight better. You did well against him this time but he has a lot of practice. Ghosts go in that realm all the time and most of them always get sent back here by ghost hunters and that boy. So we need you to be free. That is if you want to help your fellow ghost?"

Sam sighed and she lowered her head as if she was thinking, and she did think. 'Why would I want to help them? Is there a purpose? Would I be able to find my own place with them?' "Alright I will help you. All I want is to find my own place in this life and what happened to my old one. As long as I get this then I will help you.

A/N: There this chapter is done finally. I think there is going to be one more chapter but I'm not too sure. It depends on how it plays out. So Read and review!


End file.
